Bloody Valentine
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: What happens when a strange her shows up in the naruto world.And what happens when naruto and them meet a girl vampire and things start to happen strange things.includeing being able to know what she is thinking all the time or not.rating may change
1. The blood begins to spill

**Bloody valentine**

**please review**

chapter 1: The blood Begins to spill

"Myu come on we have to go ."Said Meiko.

"Demo I'm hungry Ane-chan."Said Myu.

"You ate last month Myu."Said Meiko.

"I am hungry again though Ane-chan."Said Myu.

"Your 199 years old and in human form 15 you must be able to survive."Said Meiko handing Myu food.

"Meiko Myu run the humans are attacking us get out of here were defending the clan!"Shouted Kei.

"Kei!!!" Myu heard her sister yell as Kei fell to the ground after a cork was stabbed through his heart.

"Ane-chan!!"yelled Myu scared as she ran to her sister who had Kei blood on her hands crying .

Myu watched as her sister got and and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Myu Kei is dead I can't stay any longer ,we need to leave here."said Meiko."Myu run stright to that light thats coming from the circle I can't keep it open much longer go in the circle and escape I can't come with you Go!" shouted MeikoAnd Myu obeyed crying and went in the circle that was the last time she saw her sister Meiko.

End of flash back

Now Myu had no one her clan has been killed and she was alone Meiko ran away from the Humans sending Myu to the only safe place the other world in hopes her little sister will survive.

"Ane- chan I miss you and I am scared there are wierd humans in this world with power onii-chan. I miss you Ane-chan."Said Myu as she layed down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and Myu realized that she was there all night she went to leave.

"Hey you there you lost?"Asked a Guy with spiky brown hair tied in a pony tail.

"N-no. "Answered Myu.

"You must be here from another village whats your name?"Asked the guy.

"Myu Night."Answered Myu shy as always.

"You look pale I'll take you to the hospital to get you checked up on."Offered the guy.

"No No please don't i don't want to die !" Shouted Myu.

"Huh?"Asked the guy.

"Let me go !." Said Myu tugging free and running away.

"Come back I think your I'll" The guy shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka-san who was that girl.?"Asked a pink haired girl.

"Her name was Myu Night her skin was cold as death and and she was very pale."Said Iruka.

"I 'll go report it to the Hokage that the girls very I'll and not thinking strigfht "Said Sakura.

"Alright shes hard to handle though she don't like hospitals I mentioned hospital to her and she ran away shes strange."Said Iruka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Hokages Tower

"I understand and you say she looked exactly like that I'll have gaara and Naruto and them go after her"Said Tsunade.

5 minutes later

"You called for a high ranked mission and its to chase a girl and bring her to the hospital to be checked up?"Asked Naruto." That sounds lame."

"Naruto she can be very dangerous! "Shouted Tsunade.

"Naruto lets just go stop being so troblesome about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darkness in the night

come out

hear my voice calling you

I pray to you

you save me

I a follwer of you

I need you help to follow through

the light has broken through me

I call to you to ask you to help me make it through"Myu sang in her vampire song voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the forest

"Did you hear that it sounded like a girl's voice singing?"Asked Kiba

Gaara looked around to see if he could see anything.

"Over there." said Shino following his bugs.

Kiba was right behind him.

"Hn trouble some girl she is."Said Shikamaru trying to brake through her barrier.

Myu noticed them and jumped.

"Leave me alone !"She shouted

"We want to help you"Said Kiba

"I said leave me alone!" Shouted Myu

"Hn.. "Was all Gaara said and he got through with his sand.He went towards Myu.

Myu jumped away from him.

"Stay away from me!" She shoutedtrying to run away but his snd grabbed her anckles and pulled her down.Myu thought of the only thing she could barred her fangs at them and watched them back away alittle and ran away.

"She has fangs?!" Stated Kiba shocked.

"Dog boy don't get too anxious your troublesome girl is not normal."Said Shikamaru while they were all but Gaara talking Gaara went to find the girl but couln't and came back.

"Shes a vampire she had and animals blood on her."Said Gaara.

"A what?"Asked naruto not beliveing what he heard.

"She can't be they don't exist."Said Shikamaru.

"Dude thats probally why she got fangs!" Said Kiba.

"Do not go near that girl. "Said someone from the forest emerging from he trees.

"And who are you?"Asked Shikamaru.

"I am her sisters boyfriend i died and was brought back to life here to protect her."Said A boy with maroon colored hair.(not like gaaras though)

"Whose her sister then?"Asked Kiba.

"You humans don't need to know anything just stay away from us."He said then vanished after Myu.

I need atleast 10 reviews then i'll post the second chapter i already have the second chapter done i'm just waiting for reviews.


	2. Kei's return

hEY YOU GUYS I GOT BORED DECIDED TO POST THE SECOND CHAPTER OK SO PLEASE REVIEW THIRD CHAPTER IS ALREADY DONE I AM JUST WAITING FOR REVIEWS TO SEE IF YOU LIKE MY STORY

Bloody valentine

Chapter 2: Kei's return and meiko's prayer

"Whats withthat guy?"Asked Kiba.

"Their vampires... ."Gaara said.

"Quit with the fantasy sasbaku it troublesome enought that we have to deal with them acting like this."Said Shikamaru.

"He could be telling the truth you know she had fangs and she was trying to hide them they were her last defense."Said Kiba

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the other side of the forest

"Myu where are You!?" Shouted Kei.

"Kei !"Shouted Myu running to him crying.

"Its ok I promised your sister I'll always watch over you if anything happened."Said Kei.

"That boy with red hair he looks like he can be one of us i wasn't afraid of him."Said Myu.

"Myu hes not one of us he a has some sort of pat with darkness himself but its different with us ok."Said Kei hugging Myu.

"Kei can you sing the calling song to me i forgot it?"Asked Myu.

"Sure."He answered her.

"Light and darkness shall neverside in land of our pride

we're the shadows in the dark

the creepiness thats bults you up.

.In the night we shall come and take what is at our delight

in the dark you shall see nothing but a street light.

for we are never seen only by our prey at their last sight

.Darkness is on our side so at night prepare for a fright.

we are the creatures of the night"Kei sang in a magical voice.

"Thanks Kei"Said Myu.

"Now it looks like you like that red headedboy you can't turn him yet unless you know for sure"Said Kei.

"I know."Said Myu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the the dead forest of the Vampires: where war broke out

"Please hear my voice

keep them safe

oh mighty darkness

let him get to her on time

lead them through the light

keep them near never too close

bring them far

then bring them home

but remember they are too

Creatures of the dark"Meiko sang the song of prayer that only a vampire could sing for Kei and Myu safe return someday.

"Meiko come on we must move fast the humans are catching up to us."Said Claude the leader of the vampires

"Yes sir"Said Meiko.

"The heart of the cresent moon hasn't darkened alittle theres still hope for then now GO!" He ordered her as she ran faster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man he was mean whats his problem! "Shouted Naruto.

"Hes going after the girl we should follow him."Said Shino.

"Your right but in case we must block our chakra."Said Shikamaru.

"Gaara already went after him ."Said Kiba.

"Then lets go! "Shouted Naruto bulting off fast with the others behind him.

"I just hope we ain't too late or hurt, then it be troublesome even more dealing with that. "Said Shikamaru.

"Or turned into one of them that would be scary."Said Naruto.

"She was hot though."Said Kiba drooling.

"Quit fantising Kiba we are on a mission don't make it more trouble some then it already is."Said Shikamaru.

"Alright fine."said Kiba sighing Akamaru just barked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the other side of the forest

"Hn this is where you hid."Stated Gaara quietly.

"Ah but atlast you have arrived.it seems that My little sister here has become fond of you.Never the less you will be one of us soon boy."Said Kei smiling

"Hn..try."Said Gaara then he began to fight with the sand aroud him.

"Useless boy I am immortal you shall not kill me but her aswell shall kill you someday and turn you to one of us. "Said Kei taking Myu's hand and running

"bye. "Said Myu.

"Come on Myu we shall go and hunt tonight."Said Kei and they ran off.

**NOW ATLEAST 10 reviews please for the next chapter i will cancel story and delete if i don't get reviews**


	3. Disapearing into the Darkness

Bloody valentine

Chapter 3: Disapearing in the darkness

"Kei when will we find some place safe, this world don't seem safe." said Myu.

"Your future vampire boyfriend is here and you want to leave?" Asked Kei.

"Well thats not untill awhile. "Said Myu.

"Still you must wait for him to get to know you, and he dares hes still following us too."Said Kei the last part questioningly.

"Hmm you think he'll get scared if i go near him?"Asked Myu being evil like herself.

"I dare say I don't even know if that will stop him Myu ."Said Kei.

"The only way he would dare to is if you gave him the potion Kei?"Asked Myu glareing at him.

"I dare not do a thing like that?"Said Kei defenseive.

"I dare say you do and You did ,Kei!" Shouted Myu.

"I'm sorry Myu I was only trying to help."Said Kei defending himself.

"We'll never get away now to hunt and i'm hungry."Said Myu.

"Prey on the animals once we get there. "Said Kei.

"What about him though I mean you said he is following us cause you dared give him that potion."Said Myu.

"Kiss him test your control and kiss him myu that I dare say answers the question."Said Kei.

"I dare not think of such things it is forbidden."Said Myu.

with Gaara

'Kiss me' What are they talking about shes a vampire theres no way she would unless...No she wouldn't turn me ... at least not now' Thought Gaara as he noticed she was stareing at him.

"I dare say boy who do seem a bit depress?What depresses your soul?"Asked Myu in her vampire language.

'What is she saying'Thought Gaara.

"Myu he can't understand you I can read his thoughts."Said Kei.

"I dare you not to do those things Kei what shall Meiko think when she hears this?"Asked Myu. "Would you translate for me Kei?"Asked Myu.

"I shall" Said Kei. "She asked you what was depressing you , you look depressed?"Asked Kei.

"I am not depressed ."Stated Gaara.

'In that case I'll do something to fix that expression of yours."Said Myu then she over to him and played with his cheeks .He jumped back.

"Your cold as death your not from here."Said Gaara.

"Don't run we are only going to hunt surely you have to know how to hunt once you become one of us."Said Myu.

"Hn."Stated Gaara following them curious.

"Myu try sending your thought to one of the others so they'll know your not going to harm him."Said Kei.

"Ok Kei."Said Myu sending her thought away to one of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with the other

"Guys i see them lets go ."Said Kiba.Shino,Naruto, and Shikamaru follwed Kiba.

"I think shes going to attack Gaara."Said Naruto.

"No she would have already."Said Shikamaru.

"She plans on turning him soon."Said Shino quietly.

"H-how do you know!?"Shouted Naruto.

"She sent her thougts directly to me knowing i would be calm about it and not cause a scene like your doing."Said Shino proving his point.

"What she'll turn him but not me !What does she see him!?"Shouted Kiba.

"Calm down Dog boy she probally has something planned for him."Said Shikamaru.

"But Naruto has a Demon as well inside him she would go after Naruto too NE?"Asked Lee coming from the side.

"You guys caught up to us great wheres neiji and hinata?"Asked Kiba.

"Their using their byuukugan to try to locate them better.They should be here in a minute."Said Tenten.

"Shikamaru anbody hurt?"Asked Sakura.

"No not yet."Said Shikamaru.

"She says that she chose Gaara cause she wasn't afraid of him and to stop following them cause she is not going to hurt him."Said Shino.

"Try to talk back by thought."Said Neiji coming from a tree from the side.

"Alright."Said Shino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kei I got a message from him what should I do?"Asked Myu.

"What did say?"Asked Kei.

"He asked why I really chose the boy."Said Myu.

"Answer him honestly, Myu maybe they'll understand."Said Kei.

"Ok Kei." Said Myu. Then she sent a different person the message this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She plans on turning him so that she can be with him, shes not going to succeed."Said Neiji.

"Thats stupid...wait what again?"Asked Lee.

"Shes in love with the sand man?"Asked Kiba mad.

"Whats with Kiba Naruto?"Asked Lee.

"Oh Dog boy likes vamp girl its too troublesome now to explain."Said Shikamaru.

"You like the enemy?"Asked Lee.

"Shes not really the enemy, she was pale, and we tried to help her she flipped,and the only one that got near her was Gaara damn that sand man."Said Kiba.

"Oww! the wood Kei HELP!" They heard her shout as she fell to the groud while wood corks were thrown at her heart.

"Shes gettin injured!"Shouted Shikamaru.

"Lets go we have to save her in order to complete the mission."Said Lee only careing about the mission right now.

"I'll try." Said Kei trying to save her from going unconsious but failed.he left after thinking she was dead..

"You going to leave her?"Asked Gaara.

"Ithink she is dead I have nothing to do with her if she is dead bye."Said Kei leaveing.

'I know shes not dead but they'll find out why I left her soon'Thought Kei as he disappeared into the darkness.


	4. The reason Kei left

Bloody Valentine

Chapter Four:The Reason Kei left

"He just left her !"Shouted Naruto.

"Troublesome vampire."Said Shikamaru

"Get her she must die!!!" Neiji, Gaara, Kiba , Lee, Sakura and the rest of the ninjas heard people yell.They then saw Myu run away fast.

"Leave her alone ."Said Gaara un corking his guord and standing in the path way blocking the way to get to Myu.

"The potion is affecting him i think."Said Sakura.

"No hes doing on his own free will."Said Neiji."I can tell if the potion is affecting him or not"

"We don't mean to interrupt but we have permission to kill her!" Shouted A guy.

"Orders of the Hokage herself to take this vampire to see her so you won't be killing her."Said Shikamaru.

"Gaara we'll block the path way go after her."Said Kiba.

"Hn." Was all Gaara said as he ran off.

"I sure hope he gets to her on time."Said Sakura.

"I know but he did that on his own free will."Said Kiba.

"I sure hope our friend is strong enough to handle the potion."Said Lee.

"Gaara is Don't worry."Said Naruto

"Shes only 15 and hes soon to be sixteen.Love is strong when your young."Said Ino going off in La La land..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Off in the direction towards gaara and Myu

"Ane-chan why did you send me here."Said Myu falling to her knees.

"Myu ?"Said Gaara looking at the sad expression on her face.

"Boy the potion must be affecting you now I'll give you an anti potion to help."Said Myu."You were suspose to be my protectorin this world but here."She handed him the anti potion he just put it away and looked at her.

"My whole clan accept for Meiko and me was killed we escaped on time."Said Myu"Why do you not take the potion boy?Don't you want to be free from being drawn to meand sudden urge to protect me and making sure i am safe.?"She asked.

"Your a fool to think that i am not strong enough to handle the potion. I do things on my own free will."Said Gaara.

"Promise if the Potion gets stronger you'll take the anti-potion ?If not you'll feel the strength of his potion and you'll be like that forever it'll turn into lust and love eventually."Said Myu sighing. Gaara went up to her and help her off her knees.

"Lust? Love? I don't feel much of love and i never feel lust. Thats not a problem."Said Gaara.

"If it gets to that I'll have to turn you and It'll be excruceating painful for you "Said Myu.

"That guy left you alone?" Asked Gaara.

"His reason was that Kei wanted me to be with you. He plans on having the potion work on you. That his strongest potion he wants you to be my protector and turn you into a vampire. He thinks I'll be happy with you . He means good but his methods are strong."Said Myu.

"Hn."Was he said . Myu got up and and went over towards Gaara.

"This is all I'll do to you for now anyway."Said Myu before she kissed him. Then she walked away.

"Myu there you are the Hokage sent me to get you."Said Iruka.

"Oh Well This boy here was just taking me somewhere I think it was to the Hokage person."Said Myu.

"Gaara you were taking her then I'll go with you."Said Iruka scratching his head and smiling. While He said that Myu heard a low rumbleing in the back of Gaara's throat.

"Not affecting you?"She asked him stroking his arm gently.

"Umm... am I was I interupting anything?" Asked Iruka as he again scratched his head and smiling guilty.Gaara threw Myu's hand off his arm.

"No he was just in denial about something."Said Myu.

"Well then lets go shall we."Said Iruka.

"I'll take her on my own ."Said Gaara.

"Alright then I'll just go so you can talk that situation over."Said Iruka.

"You sure you don't want to take that anti-potion?" Asked Myu. Then Gaara took the anti-potion out and was about to drink it when he saw Myu's hurt expression.

'She doesn't want me to drink it.' Thought Gaara. Then he put the bottle away.

"I can take it ."Said Gaara.

"You sure you'll end up falling for me boy?"Asked Myu.

"Hai."Said Gaara.

"Alright then lets go."Said Myu

"Wait ."Said Gaara. " You said I'll feel lust and love for you ? Would you be able to handle it?" Asked Gaara.

"Hai, I don't have much experience but I'll manage" Said Myu.

"Hn... I have a brother and sister?" Asked Gaara. (translation: I have a brother and sister they'll have to know) (AN: I speak Gaara's language)

"I'll tell them when the time comes."Said Myu.

"Reactions?"Asked Gaara.(translation: What about their reactions ?What will they think?)

"Um.. I told you youcan drink the anti-potion if you want."Said Myu.

"I chose not to I am not weak."Said Gaara.

"Gaara!" Shouted Temari calling her brother.

"She your sister?"Asked Myu looking at Tewmari. Temari ran over to them.

"Hn... . " Myu took that as a yes.

"So your his sister, I am Myu Night."Stated Myu.

"Ah Gaara clarify please."Said Temari pointing at Myu.

"Oh its a long story he can make it short for you."Said Myu.

"OK ." Said Temari looking at Gaara waiting for an explanation.

"Shes a vampire and her guardian used some potion on me."He clarified to Temari.

"My formal brother in law was trying to get your little brother to become my protector.He knew he was strong so he used his strongest potion on him when he was bringing me to the Hokage person. But I dare say it will soon turn into lust and love so i told him if he wanted he could take the anti-potion i gave him. He refused saying that he was strong enough to handle it but it already took affect in him earlier and he said he would give in."Explained Myu.

"So in other words your his soon to be girlfriend?"Asked Temari.

"Hn.. . " Was all Gaara said as he nodded.

"Hey Kankurou Looks like Gaara has a girlfriend Now ,come see for yourself." Called Temari to Kankurou. Kankurou ran towards them.

"Wow I never thought he would be able to get one."Said Kankurou.

"So I guess your saying that he is either incapable of finding a girl or that i am not good enough hmph."Said Myu. This irratated Gaara he started growling.

"Side affects of the potion?"Asked Temari.

"Yeah." Said Myu.

"Someone explain to me whats going on here." Said Kankurou.

"I will since its my fault."Said Myu."You see my formal brother in law was trying to get your little brother to become my protector.He knew he was strong so he used his strongest potion on him when he was bringing me to the Hokage person. But I dare say it will soon turn into lust and love so i told him if he wanted he could take the anti-potion i gave him. He refused saying that he was strong enough to handle it but it already took affect in him earlier and he said he would give in."Explained Myu.

"So Hes going to be like this forever?"Asked Kankurou.

"Um untill we do the ceramony."Said Myu.

"Ceramony?"Asked Temari.

"Vampire ceramony when two vampires mate."Said Myu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the other world where Meiko is on another side though.

"Run Kanna take Miki with you. We can not escape but you two can take care of your little sister ok NOW RUN !!"shouted their mom.

"Mother!" Shouted Kanna as she saw her mom got set on fire and fell to the ground.

"Come on Miki lets go to the city and see if i can us to another realm."Said Kanna taking her sisters hands and running off.


	5. Kanna and Miki Found vamps!

Bloody Valentine

Thanks you guys who reviewed this chapter is going to be based on Kanna and Miki and the others that were introduced in the first two chapters from naruto .The chapter after this will be introduceing Cluadia and based off of how Meiko and Claude go off and trapped in a different world with Some Naruto Characters dragged along with them.

"Miki come on i see a building up ahead!"Shouted Kanna dragging her little sister with her.While running towards the house that no one was in.

"Ane-chan what about okaa-san and otou-san?"Asked Miki crying.

"I don't know what will happen to them but I do know Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted you to come with me, and be safe and escape. Now come on we have to leave.!" Shouted Kanna picking up her sister and running fast.She reached the door and broke in .

"Miki stay there i am going to try and set this machine up maybe it can send us to another realm ok."Said Kanna to her little sister. She knew it would be hard for her little sister.She went over to the computer and hacked into a program called realm exchange .Then she clicked Send to another realm. She ran and got Miki they were sucked into the computer and spat out somewhere else.

"Ane-chan I'm scared."Said Mikio as she saw people run towards them.

"Its ok Miki I am here they can't hurt you."Said Kanna holding her Sister.

"Look theres more vampires!"Shouted someone from up ahead of them.

"Miki Run I can take care of them i meet you later run and get help ok."Said Kanna letting her sister go noticeing that her little sister was crying.

"Ane-chan i don't want to though."Said Miki.

"You have Now please go I wouldn't be able to take it if you got hurt Miki Okaa-san and Otou-san would never forgive me if you got hurt."Said Kanna.Then Miki Started running away. Then the People came towards her.

"Hey look ones running away get her!"They Shouted running towards Kanaa and Some towards Miki.

"Nooooooooo ! Miki run as fast as you can don't let them get you !Scream for Help !"Shouted Kanna getting attacked by the villagers.

Miki didn't even look back she knew what was happening they were attacking and hurting her sister.She ran faster and did as her Sister told her.

with Kanna

She got attacked to the ground and they kept stabbing her with knives and sharp objects trying to kill her.She killed some of them but couldn't fight them all off.She was bleeding from the neck,legs,arms,stomach but not her heart,her back, and a little in her head.

The Other in the Naruto world.

"Help!!"They heard a little girls voice scream.

"That was a little girls voice lets go!" Shouted Kiba.

"More Angry villagers and more vampires are here."Said Shikamaru.They all started running towards the little girls voice.

"Shino use your bugs to see Neiji, Hinatai use your Byakuugan too!"Said Shikamaru.

5 minutes later

" Its a girl and she is being attacked she looks like shes 8 years old too."Neiji and Hinatai.Shino nodded to confirm what his bugs found and it was the same thing but more.they were still running

"Theres another girl that looks alittle like the other girl but older like shes 16 .Shes being attacked and on the ground. Shes bleeding on the neck,back,legs,arms,stomach and on her head badly she needs help."Said Shino.

"Alright come on we need to go faster."Said Shikamaru.

"Theres more of them. God they must be going enstinct."Said Kiba.

1 minute later

Kiba,Shino ,Naruto and hinatai reached the little girl.

"Hey there whats your name?Hop on my back we'll get you help don't worry."Said Kiba.

"Miki Midnight."Miki said shyly."Ane-chan wheres Ane-chan?"She asked.

"Oh shes your sister the others are helping her now she'll be ok."Said Kiba.

"Are you guys vampires too we met two vampires four days ago ?"Asked Shino.

"Yup my Okaa-san and Otou-san a-a-a-are dead." Miki started crying.Naruto looked at them and then cleared his throat.

"My Okaa-san and Otou-san are dead too.I know how you feel."Said Naruto.

"Whats your Ane-chan's name?"Asked Shino.

"Kanna."Said Miki.

with the Others

"Hey leave her alone !"Shouted Lee.

"What can you do about it huh?"Asked the men.

"We can kill you so leave."Said Neiji.

"We aint goin' anywhere you can't scare us away again."Said the man in all black.

"Sakura. Ino go to her while we handle this ok."Said Shikamaru.

"Alright ."They both said at the same time.

the guys started to fight and Sakura and ino were trying to heal Kanna.she was finally healed and barely spoke.

"Miki wheres Miki?"Kanna asked barely even a whisper due to she was really weak right now.

"The little girl the others are taking care of her their on their way to the hokages Tower."Said Sakura.

"Is she going to be ok I need to know?"Asked Kanna.

"She probally will be alright theres no need to worry ok."Said Ino.

"Ok thats good my Okaa-san and Otou-san would never forgive me they had me take her away for safety as they were dieing fighting for us to live."Said Kanna.

"Whats going on in your world that you have to escape from so badly and makes you guys come her?"Asked Sakura.

"A vampire in our world by the name of Nackel turned bad and started killing humans and the humans got angry and started killing vampires saying an eye for an eye and war started.Its not just that most of our population is dead."Said Kanna having the strength now to get up.

"You shouldn't get up your still weak.Whats your name anyway?"Asked Ino.

"Kanna Midnight."Kanna stated proudly.

"I need to get to my little sister please take me to her."Begged Kanna.

"We can now that we handled them lets go."Said Neiji.

"You need to hop on My back your still too weak."Said Lee.

"Ok."Kanna hoppping on Lee's back.Then they all ran off.Headed towards the Hokages Tower.


End file.
